


run.

by Quecksilver_Eyes



Series: Narnia Musings [42]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Poetry, You guys I'm on a roll today, in which narnia pleads with siblings; split, not yet royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes
Summary: watch out! / run. / adam’s flesh and adam’s bone: / the world thaws / underneath your feet





	run.

_watch out!_

**run.**

there is a wolf  
with your scent in its nose  
a witch;  
your brother in her clutches

adam’s flesh and adam’s bone:  
the world thaws  
underneath your feet

now, come on  
come on.

take your childhood, boy  
take your english clothes, girls  
take your life, king that you will be  
queens that you will be

and **run.**


End file.
